Bloons Robotic Defence ideas/MOAB class bloons
The I.N.S.A.N.O (Immortal Not So Awsome Nuke Of hell) takes 10,000,000 hits to pop, drops 5,000 ZOMGs and moves as fast as a pink bloon. immune to all special effects. The L.A.S.B - (Lightly Armoured Scout Blimp): Takes 100 Hits To Pop - Moves 5x faster than a moab class bloon. Immune To Sabotage Supply Lines. Golden Blimp Of Monkey Doom (G.B.O.M.D) A MOAB class bloon with camo,regen,lead,zebra,ceramic properties. It moves as fast as a BFB and needs to takes 75000 hits to to pop. It has an RBE of 35260 and droppes 2 ZOMGs and 2 DDTs. Regrowing Rainbow Blimp (R.R.B) A Moab class-bloon that has regrowing properties, as implied by the name. It heals 100 damage each regrow point.It has 5,500 hitpoints. When popped, it drops 75 very tightly spaced regrow rainbow bloons. DDT (Dark Durigible Titan) The Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.) is a MOAB-Class Bloon That has the appearance of a dark-gray blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. It has the properties of Lead Bloons and Black Bloons, moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, and has the Camo status. It is resistant to Ground Zero, requiring 6 uses to completely pop. It also releases 8 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 1,350 damage. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. If target priority is set to strong, it will be the immediate target if it is in range of the tower Defense Blimp of Doom (D.B.O.D.) A red ZOMG, if a tower tries to attack it, it's attack will bounce off! The only way to attack it is road spikes, but it has 10000 hp, and MOAB shredder spikes only do 1 damage per spike! Practically, the only way to kill it is spike storm, and it spawns 15 red bloons. It starts appearing on round 1000. Ultra X The Ultra X is the 2nd strongest bloon in the game. It has 200,000 lives in hard mode, 1,000,000 lives in the Extra Hard Mode and 2,000,000 lives on the bloonmare mode. It appears in round 500 on hard, 140 on extra hard and 125 on bloonmare (last round). It's speed is only as fast as a red bloon, and can attack towers with it's cannons of water, ice, slime (the same slime as the Devil's Bloon), fire, laser, plasma, water, wind, tornado, darkness, bombs, rockets, robotic bloons & cannons that shoot Devil's Bloons or other bloons. Once it finishes the level, instead of giving a game over, it bounces back and plays through the whole map again 12 times on hard, 8 times on extra hard and only 4 times on bloonmare. It turns into 200 U.S.O.Ds after it explodes. Ultra Spaceship Of Doom (U.S.O.D) It has 5,000 lives in Hard Mode or 10,000 lives in Extra Hard Mode or BloonMare. OVERPOWERED VESSEL of ENRAGED REAPERS (O.V.E.R.) This MOAB can take 10,000 hits to pop and can leak bloons when damaged 1/4. Stage 1: 10 MOABs (2500 dmg taken) Stage 2: 6 BFBs (5000) Stage 3: 3 ZOMGs AND 5 DDTs (7500) Stage 4: (O.V.E.R. popped) 5 ZOMGs,10 DDTs, 25 REG CAMO leads AND ceramics Immune to : All abilities that deal more than 250 dmg can only deal 250,REGEN ability (2 hits per second), Lead/ Weakness: PP cannot pierce,instead,if a towers PP is 5 , it deals 5 dmg,but cannot pierce. NOTE: Regen is capped by the stage that OVER is on. example: if OVERs at stage 1 (7500 remaining health) it can't get over 7500 hits. Large Blimp Dominater (LBD) 100,000 hits to pop, drops 4 ZOMGs, and is basically a MOAB the size of a ZOMG Z.A.W ( Zepplin Attack Warship) This Moab class bloon is 2 1/2 times the length of a Moab and 3/4 the with of a Moab It takes 10,000 hits to pop and moves at a speed of 0.7. When popped it releases 4 Z.O.M.G.s from the previous game. Its details are that it has an extra tail fin on each side but both are slightly slanted towards the back. It also has an extra Tail on each side of the regular one. Also there are 4 engines with propellers and the two extra one are directly under the original ones. There are also two wings with large engine looking things that fire L.R.B.s: shown below. Every 3 seconds. It has 2 eyes that look like lizard eyes and in between them is a nuclear symbol. Above the eyes are two skulls identical the the Zomgs but with flaming eyes and a biohazard symbol above the middle of the skulls there is a biohazard symbol. the colors of the zepplin are all red for the eyes, engines, tail fins, tails, wings and L.R.B. cannons and everything else is black except for the details. S.H.A.R.K (Super Hard Arrogant Raging Killer) This Blimp Can Spawn In Zomgs, and any type of blimp which is below its strength. It is 10 Zomgs in length and 3 Zomgs in width. It takes a 10 temples of the monkey gods to shoot it for 1 minute to destroy it on easy. and 50 temples and shoot it for 1 minute and 30 seconds to beat it on hard and extra hard and bloonmare. When popped, it releases 25 Zomgs and 10 Bfbs and 50 Moabs, and releases 2 mini Shark blimps which take 1 temple of the monkey god to shoot it for 3 seconds to destroy the mini. When the mini shark is destroyed, it releases 1 zomg and 3 bfbs and 10 moabs. The Shark blimp and the mini one looks the same. The shark blimp looks like and shark and has 2 jetpacks on the top of it and one eye is red. It has a 1 in 10 percent chance it will shoot a laser beam at a nearby tower and destroy it completely. Temples take 3 laser beam shoots to destroy it. The shark moves as fast as a red bloon, so you got to be strong. It moves as fast as a red bloon in bloonmare, and appears on round 1000 on easy, 750 on hard, 404 on extra hard and 100 on bloonmare. It also has a 1 in 2 percent chance it will spawn a wizard blimp New Blimps Ideas 1. T.B.A (The Big Airship) Colpi: 5500 Contenuto: 2 ZOMGs, 4 BFBs Velocità: 0.25 (=BFB) Round: appare dal round 105 in poi Questo dirigibile è un B.F.B con un teschio rosso al posto della sua immagine. È grande come 1.5 ZOMG. 2. A.O.T.D (Airship Of The Doom) Colpi: 8000 Contenuto: 2 TBAs Velocità: 0.18 (=ZOMG) Round: appare dal round 130 in poi È leggermente più grande di un T.B.A. È molto lento, e ha 4 eliche invece che le solite 2 come gli altri bloons di classe MOAB. 3. B.B.S.D (Big Blimp Super Dangerous) Colpi: 12000 Contenuto: 2 TBAs, 6 ZOMGs Velocità: 0.13 Round: appare dal round 150 in poi Un enorme dirigibile, grosso come 2 ZOMGs. Ha ben 4 eliche. È il terzo bloon più forte. 4. T.B.K. (Terrible Bloons Killer) Colpi: 28000 Contenuto: (Facile: 1 TBA, 8 ZOMGs) o (Medio: 3 TBAs, 10 ZOMGs) o (Difficile: 1 BBSD, 3 TBAs) o (Inscoppiabile: 2 BBSDs, 4 AOTDs) o (Super Impervio: 4 BBSDs, 10 ZOMGs) Velocità: 0.1 Round: Appare dal round 200 (180 in Super Impervio) È il secondo bloon più forte del gioco. Ha 4 eliche e sprigiona 10 MOABs ogni 10 secondi (5 MOABs e 8 BFBs in Super Impervio) R.S.A.O.G.D. (REALLY SUPER AIRSHIP OF GOD DOOM) Il bloon più pericoloso di sempre. Procurati un villaggio con radar. È il Bloon degli Dei. Ne esiste uno solo. Si dice che le ZOMGs siano i suoi antenati. Colpi: 9'999999 Velocità: 0.01 Caratteristiche: Piombo, Ceramica, Mimetico, Zebra, Immune alla magia, Immune ai laser Round: BOSS FINALE DEGLI DEI round 1000 GENERA BLOONS: (ogni 8 sec//MOABs ogni 15 sec) 0-10000dmg//produce 800 bloons rossi 10001-30000dmg//produce 900 bloons blu 30001-50000dmg//produce 950 bloons verdi 50001-90000dmg//produce 2000 boons gialli 90001-105000dmg//produce 3500 bloons rosa 105001-135000dmg//produce 800 bloons bianchi e 850 bloons neri 135001-160000dmg//produce 1000 bloons zebra 160001-200000dmg//produce 900 bloons arcobaleno 200001-250000dmg//produce 600 bloons di ceramica 250001-299999//non produce nessun bloon 300000-450000//produce 60 MOABs 450001-600000//produce 40 BFBs 600001-800000//produce 35 ZOMGs 800001-1'600000//produce 30 TBAs 1'600001-2'500000//produce 25 AOTDs 2'500001-4'000000//produce 20 BBSDs 4'000001-5'800000//produce 15 BBSDs e 40 TBAs 5'800001-7'000000//produce 10 TBKs 7'000001-9'500000//produce 20 TBKs 9'500001-9'999998//produce 20 di tutti i bloons di classe MOAB a partire dal più debole 9'999999(distruzione)//libera 45 MOABs, 45 BFBs, 45 ZOMGs, 30 TBAs, 35 AOTDs, 30 BBSDs, 25 TBKs Quando, SE, viene distrutto totalmente, _Il tuo rango salirà di 25 _ Otterrai 1'000000 di soldi _Otterrai 100 monete speciali (Tokens in BTD5) _Otterrai la medaglia 'CAMPIONE DEGLI DEI' _Potrai accedere alla modalità Sandbox con un'aggiunta: potrai modificare vita e contenuto dei bloons che invierai QUESTO È TUTTO Creatore: Matthew Pedemonti Blimps ideas: T.B.A (The Big Airship) A.O.T.D (Airship Of The Doom) B.B.S.D (Big Blimp Super Dangerous) T.B.K (Terrible Bloons Killer) R.S.A.O.G.D (REALLY SUPER AIRSHIP OF GOD DOOM) THANK YOU Matthew Pedemonti